Gigolôs por acidente
by Takkano
Summary: Kakuzu vai aprender da pior forma (ou melhor), que ser pão duro pode ter sérias consequências!


— DAMARE YO, HIDAN! - Kakuzu não conseguiu evitar de gritar com Hidan que, há horas, não parava de reclamar por um único segundo sequer.

— Oe, viu só, até você já tá perdendo a paciência… hah, vai Kakuzu… Kakuzuzinho… - Hidan fez sua melhor expressão de cãozinho perdido – Vamos descansar em um lugar legal hoje vai. Tô tão cansado, preciso muito de uma boa noite de sono. Zetsu me disse que tem alguns hotéis realmente muito bons por aqui. - Hidan olhou meio de canto para o companheiro. – Ouvi dizer que são super _chiques_!

Pronto, tentou irritar o moreno de todas as formas, e conseguiu da pior delas.

— Ficou louco? Cala logo a droga dessa boca, senão é aqui que você vai descansar hoje. - Kakuzu apontou para um cemitério, bem ao lado de onde eles passavam.

— Guiaguiaguiaguia! Kakuzu você é um porre mesmo para falar esse tipo de coisa inútil para mim.

Ainda com Hidan reclamando e suplicando em seu ouvindo, Kakuzu resolveu que seria melhor mesmo eles descansarem aquela noite, até porque acabou saindo muito apressado da sua última missão, e ainda nem havia contado todo o dinheiro. E para isso precisariam de um local seguro. Mas, se recusaria a dar mais um passo sequer em direção aos tais hotéis chiques que o albino mencionou.

Olhou em volta e viu uma pequena construção com um letreiro ali.

Assim que chegaram ao destino escolhido por Kakuzu, foi inevitável que Hidan começasse a reclamar novamente.

— CARALHO QUE PORRA É ESSA, SEU VELHO MALDITO? - o albino ficou inconformado com o local praticamente deserto, sujo e abandonado. – ISSO AQUI É MIL VEZES PIOR QUE O CEMITÉRIO QUE A GENTE PASSOU LÁ ATRÁS.

— Ótimo, então fique à vontade para voltar lá. - Kakuzu ignorou a expressão de ódio de Hidan e seguiu para a recepção do lugar.

Lá havia uma velha vestida de uma maneira tão vulgar, que até mesmo Kakuzu, que tinha o hábito de ignorar esse tipo de coisa, ficou visivelmente incomodado com a mulher.

— Boa noite, querido! O que o senhor deseja? Senhores?

Kakuzu olhou para trás e viu Hidan encarando a velha com desgosto. O albino se enfiou entre Kakuzu e o balcão.

— Eu e meu parceiro queremos passar a noite nessa espelunca. Quanto é a porra do quarto?

A mulher fez uma careta para Hidan. Obviamente não gostou da forma como ele se dirigiu a ela.

— Depende… você e seu "parceiro", vão dormir juntos? - A velha lambeu os lábios; agora seu tom era malicioso.

— PUTA MERDA! - Hidan socou o balcão irritado. – CLARO QUE NÃO, NÉ! Queremos um quarto com duas camas bem grande e…

Kakuzu empurrou Hidan fazendo-o cair sentado no chão, massageando o traseiro.

— Quanto custa o quarto com duas camas? - Kakuzu pegou um maço de dinheiro na mala.

— São 100 ryus!

— O quê? Só para dormir? Isso é um absurdo! - Kakuzu guardou novamente o dinheiro.

A mulher mais uma vez sorriu maliciosa olhando para os dois homens ali e se inclinou um pouco mais sobre o balcão.

— Certo então, serão apenas 40 ryus, se dividirem a cama. - a máscara não permitiu que a velha senhora visse a expressão de horror que Kakuzu fez. – Se dormirem juntos, faço por 20, não, talvez eu até pague vocês; se me agradarem, é claro. - a mulher ficou um tempo encarando Hidan – No meu quarto, tem uma cama bem maior; e é de graça.

Hidan suspirou aliviado ao ver Kakuzu colocando 40 ryus em cima do balcão, enquanto a senhora entregava a chave, emburrada.

— Ufa Kakuzu, eu pensei que fosse aceitar a proposta da bruxa quando ela disse que a cama dela era de graça.

— A proposta não foi para mim, idiota!

Hidan fez cara de nojo e não respondeu nada. Sentia calafrios só de pensar na velha.

Ao entrarem no quarto Kakuzu e Hidan ficaram furiosos.

O chão estava imundo, sujo mesmo. Um rato correu para um dos inúmeros buracos que haviam nas paredes. A cortina estava toda rasgada e a janela com os vidros quebrados, fazendo com que um ar frio entrasse por todo o aposento. O pior de tudo era a cama; nada de espaço, nada de travesseiros; nada de cobertor.

— PUTA QUE PARIU! KAKUZU, VOU LÁ MATAR AQUELA VELHA TARADA E PEGAR O DINHEIRO DE VOLTA.

— Ei… - Kakuzu segurou Hidan pela gola da capa detendo-o. – Não temos tempo para ficar procurando outro lugar.

Hidan se descabelou e se sentou na cama ainda muito irritado. Kakuzu andou um pouco pelo quarto e se sentou na cama, ao lado de Hidan.

— Droga, não acredito que paguei 40 paus para dormir nesse lugar imundo; e pior ainda… com você! Se bem que até pensei em te colocar para dormir no chão.

— Quê? Oe, seu desgraçado, não vou mais nem pisar nessa merda desse chão nojento, muito menos dormir aqui. - Hidan retirou os sapatos e se encolheu na cama. – Você pagou 40? Mas ela disse que faria por 20 – Hidan olhou confuso para o parceiro que corou.

— 40 são para dividir a cama. 20 é para outra coisa.

Hidan ficou ali o olhando com cara de tacho até que pareceu, finalmente, perceber a situação.

— O QUÊ? AQUELA BRUXA ACHA QUE EU VOU TRANSAR COM UM VELHO SÓ POR 20 PAUS? - Hidan gritou ficando irritado de novo. – VAI TER QUE ME DAR NO MÍNIMO UNS 200, ENTENDEU, SUA SOVINA!

— Ca… cala essa boca Hidan! Não somos gigolôs para aceitar dinheiro em troca de sexo. - Kakuzu agradeceu por usar uma máscara naquela hora.

— Fale por você, que tá com a mala ai, cheia de dinheiro! Eu tô sem nem um puto no bolso. Aliás, se eu tivesse dinheiro, estaria dormindo numa cama com lençol de seda agora, e não nesse antro.

— Ei pare de gritar aos quatro ventos que eu tenho dinheiro aqui comigo, seu idiota!

— NÃO QUERO NEM SABER! AGORA EU TO PUTO E QUERO O DINHEIRO.

— Que dinheiro o quê! Esqueceu que aquela velha quer ver a gente transando? Só assim ela vai pagar, seu burro.

— Ah é? Então pode ir preparando o rabo ai, porque eu vou pegar aquela grana de qualquer jeito.

Um golpe fez Hidan voar do outro lado do quarto.

— Olha como fala comigo, seu moleque! Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar um pivete como você me comer?

— Acha mesmo que eu acredito que um velho todo cheio de "não me toques" como você, nunca foi comido?

— EU VOU TE MATAR, HIDAN! - Kakuzu tremia de raiva.

— OE KAKUZU! Já disse para você parar de falar merda para mim.

Kakuzu usou sua habilidade para tentar agarrar o pescoço de Hidan, que desviou por pouco.

— Opa, já começou querendo me pegar pelo ponto fraco, é?

— Maldito, eu vou te pegar de jeito na próxima.

— Nossa, Kakuzu! Fiquei até excitado agora. - Hidan retirou o casaco e subiu na cama. – Vem!

Kakuzu mais uma vez tentou atingi-lo, sem sucesso. Hidan parecia pronto para se safar de tudo.

— Seu hipócrita, não é você mesmo quem vive dizendo que não se pode trocar a vida das pessoas por dinheiro?

— Ah, eu só quero tirar a sua virgindade, não a sua vida.

— Eu não sou virgem, seu imoral.

— Ah? Eu não disse que já tinha sido comido! - Hidan riu desviando por muito pouco de uma _kunai_.

— Espera Hidan! Ok, você venceu!

Depois de longas horas brigando, sem chegar a lugar nenhum, Kakuzu estendeu a mão em sinal para que Hidan parasse.

— Sé… sério? - Hidan se aproximou com tudo enlaçando os dedos nos de Kakuzu. – Vai mesmo dormir comigo, Kakuzu.

— Não, seu depravado idiota! - Kakuzu se soltou de Hidan e deu um tapa na orelha dele, ao descer da cama. O moreno pegou a mala de dinheiro embaixo da cama. Contou algumas notas e as estendeu a Hidan. – Aqui! 100 _ryus_ para você parar com essa ideia absurda de se tornar gigolô.

— Hidan sorriu e chegou mais perto, como se fosse pegar o dinheiro das mãos de Kakuzu. Mas, ao invés disso, deslisou a mão pelo braço de Kakuzu até o ombro, causando um levíssimo tremor no moreno. – É pouco!

— Então nada feito! Não vou te dar mais um centavo. - Kakuzu empurrou a mão de Hidan para longe.

— Então vai me dar outra coisa.

Hidan prendeu o corpo de Kakuzu na parede. Puxou de uma vez a máscara e o gorro que o moreno usava.

Os enormes cabelos negros de Kakuzu caíram sobre seus ombros. Hidan ficou um tempo olhando para ele, totalmente hipnotizado pela beleza do parceiro. Desta vez, sem a proteção da máscara, Kakuzu não conseguiu esconder o quanto estava envergonhado com tudo aquilo.

— Du… duzentos! - Kakuzu começou a ficar desesperado.

Hidan continuou a olhá-lo de forma desejosa. Encarar aqueles olhos violáceos, sem sentir nada, era uma tarefa bem mais difícil do que se podia imaginar.

Hidan segurou o queixo de Kakuzu e o beijou. Lento. Calmo. Demorado. A mão do albino acabou pousando em cima do seu sexo, ainda por cima da calça; acariciando-o.

— QUATROCENTOS! - Kakuzu gritou assim que os lábios se separaram.

— Ainda não… - a voz melosa de Hidan sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do moreno, enquanto a mão, finalmente adentrava a calça, massageando bem devagar o membro já rijo. – Hum, sabe Kakuzu, to começando a achar que isso aqui não tem preço!

Hidan voltou a beijá-lo. O albino segurou nas mechas negras puxando-as com bastante violência. Kakuzu não teve como evitar um beijo mais profundo de Hidan.

— Mil… - a voz do moreno saiu falha e muito baixa. Kakuzu já estava sem forças para resistir às investidas insistentes do albino. – Te dou mil.

Quando Hidan sorriu e voltou a chegar perto de seu rosto mais uma vez, Kakuzu fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo que finalmente o levaria ao limite.

— Tá, eu aceito então! - Kakuzu abriu os olhos e viu Hidan se afastando, estendendo a mão a espera do dinheiro.

— Sério? - O moreno pensou em como gostaria de poder vestir sua máscara agora e esconder aquela expressão de decepção. – Não vai mais tentar me agarrar ou coisa assim?

— Não! - Hidan continuou sorrindo e levantou a mão em juramento.

Kakuzu ficou parado até seu corpo se acostumar de novo a "não ser tocado" por Hidan. Pegou a mala e foi até a cama. Se sentou e começou a contar o dinheiro.

— Mil, né? - Kakuzu perguntou e se amaldiçoou por colocar uma nota de esperança naquela pergunta.

— É, mil… mil tá bom.

Antes que Hidan pudesse pegar o dinheiro que foi estendido a ele, Kakuzu recolheu a mão.

— DESGRAÇADO, ACHA QUE EU VALHO TÃO POUCO ASSIM! - Kakuzu amassava as notas com tanta fúria que acabou reduzindo a pó cada uma delas.

— AH KAKUZU, SUA PUTA MALDITA! - Hidan se ajoelhou pegando os farelos do que a poucos segundos atrás foi uma boa quantia. – EU TAVA SÓ BRINCANDO! ESSE DINHEIRO NEM É NOSSO, O PAIN VAI MATAR A GENTE AGORA, SEU VELHO GAGA.

— Ah? Agora você tá preocupado em morrer? De qualquer forma a culpa é toda sua, seu gigolô barato! - Kakuzu se ajoelhou ao lado de Hidan juntando, inutilmente, o que havia "restado" do dinheiro. – E agora o que a gente faz, Hidan?

— Acho que só tem um jeito… - Hidan foi até uma das paredes laterais do cômodo e se encostou lá. – OE TIA, SE A GENTE VIRAR A NOITE, A SENHORA PAGA UNS MIL?

Kakuzu fungou e estreitou os olhos com raiva. Mas antes de chegar onde Hidan estava, para poder matá-lo logo de uma vez, um maço de dinheiro entrou por baixo da porta do quarto.

— Viu problema resolvido! - Hidan sorria indo em direção ao moreno que já pegava uma _kunai._

— Resolvido nada, agora você vai é me matar de vergonha!

— Que nada Kakuzu! Se um dos seus corações pararem… - Hidan conseguiu finalmente se aproximar, arrancando a _kunai_ das mãos do parceiro. – … eu dou o meu para você.


End file.
